


Supercorp 1 "Midvale"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Sometimes even when the world were judged, there is hope. And when theres hope, there is a hidden love. But what if, there was a huge obstacle hidden in every trial.Will the destiny be changed?Not all bad are bad. Not all good is good.How people treat you is how you treat them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 4





	Supercorp 1 "Midvale"

Sometimes even when the world were judged, there is hope. And when theres hope, there is a hidden love. But what if, there was a huge obstacle hidden in every trial.  
Will the destiny be changed?  
Not all bad are bad. Not all good is good.  
How people treat you is how you treat them. 

She was Kara Zor-el, a kryptonian and was double of Superman's age, when tragedy happens. But beca7se she was trapped in the fanthom zone when they evacuated from their ruined planet. She stayed at her age until she came to Earth.  
When her spaceship crashed, his cousin Clark met her.  
Where he doubled in age and she stayed young.  
Clark took her to a friend, the Danvers family, where they have one daughter named Alexandra.  
Then when they adopted Kara, they changed her family name to Danvers. And they bever treat her differently but family.  
Although Alex and Kara disagrees for some issues, Eliza and Jeremiah resolve it.  
They raised Kara as a good person, and so the krypton was hidden and forgotten.  
But one day, Lionel and Lillian Luthor found out about Superman. Lex and Clark also closed friends.  
That time, the Luthor family were so very powerful, they became greedy and bad. They want to control Superman, thats why the Danvers have to protect Kara.  
But overtime, Kara has control of herself.  
Power is hidden but time came to change her fate.  
She wants to know everything and fix it.  
Until she heared the name "Lena Luthor".  
As if there was something on her and she could'nt understand.

Midvale, was a peaceful village near a lake. In which, this lake was the only boundary of the Luthors Mansion from the rest of the community.  
Lionel bought half of it for some future plans. But as time goes by, people became aware of their evil intentions. They went to stopped all their operations. Lionel became ill and neglected it. A year after her father died, the house went abandoned. Lena went to have a vacation years later and she like the place.  
The food and the people and she decided to stayed for a little while. 

When the news reached to the Danvers that Lena Luthor will study to Midvale. Alex was not pleased that their father Jeremiah has been accused by the Luthors.  
What was Kara had heared, she became interested to know, who was this Lena Luthor.  
Why her family knows about her and why they was ao influencial. She realized, not everyone agreed that she has to study there.

In that evening while their having diner, Kara inquired about the Luthors.  
"What people had to do and why people has to hate them?", she said while their eating.  
The rest had to look at her. "Why did you ask? Always remember, dont ever be friends, especially one of them are going to school with us.", said Alex with dissaproval.  
Their mother Eliza rebuked them. "Alex just stop."  
"Why dont you tell the truth, they are the reason why Dad is gone.", Alex is furious with the Luthors. But Eliza's calmness still explained everything.  
"Whatever Lena's parent did, she is innocent."

The next day, Kara went to school early.  
As usual wheb she was excited, she flew from there house to the school. Thats why Alex is upset about her.  
On the other hand, a fancy car was travelling to the school. As they approached, Lex talked to his sister.  
"Rememver what i told you. Mom want you to be here because of me. I am trusting you very much."  
"Yes Lex, i am doing this for the family."  
And they stopped in front of the school.  
Everything in there was stopped and looked at them. Lex came down first and opened the door.  
"Now, show them you deserve to be a Luthor. And before I forget. Stay away from the Danvers."  
It was the last time she was told that she had no idea who it was.  
Even Kara flew in and she was late. When she got up she saw Alex standing and waiting for her.  
"Really Kara, you are still flying late. Where have you been, again? Get in the classroom and 5 mins will start the class."  
"Yes", Kara replied as she nodded.  
As they entered the classroom, Kara immediately noticed what they were saying, Lena.  
"Alex, is she Lena Luthor?" Alex grabbed Kara's hand and forced her to sit down.  
"Let's go and sit down."  
Later, their teacher came in to introduce the new classmate and to start class.  
"Good day everyone. Looks like we have something new here…"  
Lena got up and went to the front.  
"Good day everyone. I'm Lena Keiran Luthor. Your new classmate. Thanks you."  
And everyone kept quiet and stopped.  
Suddenly there was a clap from behind.  
"We're glad to meet you, Lena." Alex stops her while she claps.  
For Kara, there is nothing wrong with her. Maybe their only difference is the status of life. However, they are the same students of Midvale.

After class. Alex and Kara go to the canteen. There, they caught Lena eating alone. Her table was in the middle and she was very alone. Everyone there talked about her.  
Kara approached with a food tray.  
"Can I sit down, so that you have someone with you? You're too alone? Im Kara, Kara Danvers."  
"Of course, wait, you were the one who applauded earlier in class. Thank you."  
Lena is lighthearted but Kara is lighter for her. They say something different about it. But that doesn't matter.  
Not far away, Alex sat down with Winn and James. Winn quickly noticed Alex's jealousy from her sister.  
"Jellyfish, I see a jellyfish. It looks like she has something new. Know what, if you are just kind to her, you are there in her side, eating lunch. Just saying."  
"Quiet, that won't be long. Who knows the Luthors. They have a motive why Lena is here."  
"The jellyfish are angry too," James added and the two laughed.  
Kara was so happy and it seemed like she had found her new friend. At last she had something to talk about that would not bother her.

That night in the Luthors Mansion.  
While they were having dinner.  
Lillian asked, how was her first day in Midvale.  
"How's Midvale, Lena? "  
"Yeah and you seem to be eating better now? Not like before," Lex added.  
Lena was nervous about what to answer. Because she knew that when they found out that she had met the Danvers, she would have scolded her and perhaps returned her, to Harvard in no time. And she didn't want to go back there.  
"Midvale was great." Lena answered them and drink her water.  
Meanwhile, in the house of the Danvers. Alex confronted Kara. "Have you ever been told that you should avoid the Luthors? And yet still your friends with that Lena. Know what, I don't really know what I'm going to do with you."  
"Alex, from the beginning, I knew you didn't want me. I also didn't want to be here. I didn't do anything right for you. Everything I did, to be good to you. But it's still not enough. Yes I am adopted, I am not a human being, but I also need the right to be happy, "  
"Kara, Lena's parents are the reason why Dad was'nt here. He was also your father, dont you give any respect? So what if shes kind or good? We dont know, one day, everything turns to nothing. We are all sacrificing for you, for your secret identity. Think about that."

But she didn't listen and Lena got closer. After a few months. Lena noticed that it was fun to ride a bus. Because she had never tried it before. So she talked to her brother.  
"You're going to ride a schoolbus? But we have a car Lena. You don't have to ride a schoolbus."  
"But Lex, we're in Midvale. It's another person who looks at me when the driver takes me. Please, I want them to know I'm not different from anyone here."  
Lillian approached them.  
"Lex, allow your sister. Let her get in."  
Lena and Lex are surprised that the first time she agreed. 

In the afternoon as the Danvers got on the school bus to go home, Lena approached.  
"Hi, can I go with you?"  
Winn approached her too. "Are you going to take the bus?"  
"Yes why, am I not getting on the bus?"  
Kara welcomed them. "You guys know, we're all paying for the schoolbus fee, okay. So don't fight with Lena." James patted Alex's shoulder.  
"Thank you." Lena turns happy.  
On the bus, with no rules, first come first serve ,so Lena is caught finding a seat. Later, Kara called her.  
"Here, here, there is a seat here." And Lena sat next to Kara.  
Kara noticed that she was not accustomed to taking the bus. Unable to do so, she could see through the window. "You know, the driver knows where your home is, so just relax."  
And there, they became closer to each other, as if no one else was around them. Kara talks and Lena is very quiet. Two different creatures but you cannot separate. Since they were always sitting side by side, Kara always slept on Lena's shoulder. Alex would sometimes wake her up when they were coming down. All this was unknown to his mother and brother. That she befriends to the Danvers.

But not all opportunities favor them. The rest of them have a secret hatred for Lena. She is none other than Josie. Her father used to work with the Luthors and was fired. One afternoon, while in the science lab for their practicom. Josie interrupts and destroys Lena and Kara's presentation. Their experiment caught fire and the school was set on fire too. The Dean calls Lena's parents. And there, Lillian knows their secret.

"You make me disappointed, Lena. How dare you lie to the family? We gave you all you wanted, wasn't that enough?" Silence broke out in the Luthor's house.  
Lillian scolded the daughter Lex was silent on the other side. He wanted to get rid of her sister but he was scared.  
But he tried. "That's right. Lena will never repeat it. You used to study here. So right, tomorrow you will go back to Harvard. There you will finish your studies and someday. You will be in charge of the company.  
"What? No, no. I'm happy here. I have friends. They are kind to me." Even if Lena knelt down, there was nothing she could do.  
From then on Lena never returned to Midvale. She was so sad that she could barely get out of the room and eat. Lex tried to talk to her.  
"If you really are friends. They are coming to you. They will make a way to see you. Remember, Lena. Those people we meet are passing away. But the only true remains.  
Kara, on the other hand, was sad too. Especially when she got on the bus. She felt alone because she was no longer used to being around. She tried to get to Lena's house and see if it she was there. But she had no vision of a friend. She also tried to write some letters. But it just accumulated and burned by Lillian. It seems that destiny does not agree with them. The only thing left was the moment of happy memories.  
Memories which Kara are taking care of. 

To be continued.….


End file.
